Шуга
|Родом из = Пукку, Тэгу, Южная Корея |Род занятий = Рэпер, композитор, продюсер |Инструменты = Фортепиано |Годы, команда = - настоящее время (BTS) |Агентство = Big Hit Entertainment |Рост = 174 см |Вес = 59 кг |Группа крови = О }} Шуга (슈가; также известный как Agust D) - южнокорейский рэпер, композитор и продюсер. Он является участником мужской группы BTS. Он являлся композитором и продюсером для некоторых песен группы, а также выпустил свой сольный микстейп Agust D 16 августа 2016 года. Ранняя жизнь Мин Юнги родился в Тэгу, Южная Корея. Он является младшим из двух сыновей семьи.Top Star News: RM & Suga of BTS as the ambassador of the Republic of KoreaGrazia: BTS - Suga, Min Yoongi, Agust D Он посещал младшую школу Тэджон, среднюю школу Гваным и старшую школу Апгуджон. Он заинтересовался в рэпе, услышав "Reggae Muffin" Stony Skunk. Начав слушать Epik High, он решил стать рэпером. В возрасте 13 Шуга начал писать текст и изучать MIDI. Когда ему было 17, он подрабатывал на студии звукозаписи. С того времени он начал записывать музыку и выступать. До того, как Шуга подписал контракт с Big Hit, он был активен под псевдонимом Gloss как андэрграундный рэпер. Он также спродюсировал песню "518-062", почитающую память Восстания в Кванджу, как участник группы D-Town в 2010 году. Карьера 2013–настоящее время: BTS Шуга был трейни в Big Hit Entertainment около трех лет вместе с Джей-Хоупом и RM'ом. Хоть он изначально вступил в компанию, как продюсер, он дебютировал в составе BTS. За время активности группы Шуга продюсировал множество песен из альбомов. В октябре 2018 года он вместе с другими участниками группы был награжден Орденом Хвангван за заслуги в культуре пятого класса.Billboard: BTS Awarded Order of Cultural Merit by South Korean Government 2016–настоящее время: Сольная деятельность Шуга выпустил свой первый сольный микстейп на SoundCloud 15 августа 2016 года.Starcast: "My name is, AgustD"... 'Suga' to rap about the real Min Yoon-ki Он попал в список топа-20 микстейпов 2016 года от Fuse TV.Fuse TV: The 20 Best Mixtapes of 2016 В 2017 году Шуга выступил композитором песни "Wine" певицы Суран, с которой ранее сотрудничал над синглом из его микстейпа. Песня достигла второго места в цифровом чарте Gaon и выиграла премию лучшего Соул/R&B трека года на Melon Music Awards 2 декабря 2017. Шуга также получил награду "Hot Trend" за свою работу над песней.Melon Music Awards 2017: Best Artist Of The Year goes to EXO; Complete winners list Шуга сделал свой микстейп доступным для цифровой покупки и стриминга в феврале 2018 года.Music Week: International Charts Analysis: Black Panther OST comes charging out of the blocks Он достиг третьего места в чарте Billboard World Albums, пятого - в чарте Heatseekers Albums, и 74-ого - в чарте Top Album Sales. Шуга (как Agust D) также попал на 46-ую строчку в чарте Emerging Artists. 22 января 2019 года была выпущена песня Ли Соры "Song Request", в которой учствовал Шуга. Она дебютировала на третьей позиции южнокорейского цифрового чарта Gaon и на второй - в чарте Billboard World Digital Songs, с 3,000 загрузок в США за два дня.Billboard: Lee Sora & Suga Debut on World Digital Song Sales With 'Song Request 27 февраля 2019 было объявлено, что Шуга выступит продюсером песни "Eternal Sunshine" из нового альбома Epik High Sleepless in. Дискография Микстейпы * Agust D (2016) Песни с другими артистами * Ли Сора - "Song Request" (2019) Другие релизы * "It Doesn't Matter" (2013) * "Ddaeng" (вместе с RM'ом & Джей-Хоупом) (2018) Галерея :Основная статья: Шуга/Галерея Примечания en:Suga es:Suga Категория:Айдолы Категория:Рэперы Категория:Композиторы Категория:BTS Категория:Big Hit Entertainment Категория:Уроженцы Тэгу